Pranks and Plans
Log Title: Pranks and Plans Characters: Dust Devil, First Aid, Jetfire, Ratchet, Scales, Spike, Starlock Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 2, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Dust Devil pranks Spike, who is eager to go home for the holidays. Medics gather to chat and make plans. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:47:32 on Monday, 2 December 2019.' Spike was sleeping peacefully in a thankfully empty area medical bay when Dust Devil found him. Dust Devil then took the cot and placed it on two transformer sized Jenga towers. Then playing the game, he make a tower around Spike and even put a red piece of plexiglass in the 'window' of the tower so he could pretend to be a decepticon. Of course, being the somewhat less than cheerful lack of coffee person that he is, he immediately got upset, not that he'd been captured, but that he might miss his flight. So having rattled the tower, the whole upper stack is about to come down on Spike after one hitting Dusty in the head. Dust Devil dives foward, hand outstretched as he uses the contact with the blocks to subspace those above Spike, leaving the cot safely on the two towers. "Friggin hell Spike, if you'da been hit by one of those I'd have been brigged for a month, killed or worse!" He looks very much relieved. Spike frowns at Dust Devil and points to him, and yes, he's sans coffee. "Yes, Primus forbid you'd get brigged over almost crushing me under a pile of building blocks!" He looks around feverishly for a clock. Any clock (the flight's 10.5 hours away). "What time is it?! Is it 2200 hours?!" Dust Devil says, "OH! Were you supposed to be on that flight that left yesterday" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike looks up at Dust Devil and frowns. "No...don't even, dude." He adds "I can only sleep around 6 hours here on Cyb'tron anyway. Nice try though..." Spike adds "Seriously though, what...time...is...it?" Scales trots into the medical center from outside, fresh from a nap. She stops upon seeing a couple of stray building blocks on the floor. "Um." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike says in an all-too-not-convincing way, as his cot is stacked on one of the Jenga towers. "And also, let me down..." he clears his throat. "Uh...this...I command." Dust Devil rolls his optics and grins, reaching up to VERY Carefully pull Spike's cot down. "See..no harm, no foul..." Scales looks over at Dust Devil. "Also. You're gonna hafta clean this up," she says firmly. "Or I'm banning you from the medical center for a week." Spike frowns, still on his cot. His face reddens with embarassment as he's being 'carried' down. "Also...what...time...is it?" He looks down at Scales. "Honestly, I had NO idea what was going on! I was asleep a few minutes ago." He looks up at Dust Devil. "I'm not asleep anymore." Dust Devil grins, "Ya stirred about an hour ago when I was starin at you..." He picks up his 'toys' and quickly subspaces them. "see, easy clean up....might suck if you need to get stuff outta my subspace later..." Scales huffs a puff of smoke. "I was talkin' to Dusty, Spike. I was pretty sure this wasn't your fault." Spike looks at Dust Devil and gives a bewhildered look. "Wait...my stuff MAY be in your subspace?!" He frowns and looks around. He first finds his watch. 10 more hours before he leaves. "Oh! Thank Primus..." He then looks around for his bookbag, containing his journal. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike sees his bookbag and journal. "Cool. Got that..." Dust Devil makes a face, "No I just have my stuff...though...I haven't tried stuffing a human in my subspace before. WOnder how well it would work..." Spike frowns and says "Let's not find out. I wouldn't wish that on even the most radical of Cobra members." Scales crosses the rest of the center to poke Dust Devil with a claw. "I bet those pieces could be used to work with FortMax insteada causin' trouble." Dust Devil makes a face, "But...who's gonna retrieve them when he sends them inta orbit?" ''' '''Spike frowns at Dust Devil. "Fortress Maximus will NOT send them into orbit!" He nods, agreeing with Scales. "That sounds like a great plan, because he does need to learn nuance, despite his size." Scales nods. "Better than in here." She gives Dust Devil a stern look. Dust Devil puts his hands up in defeat. "Aww come on Scales....I wouldn't leave yer medical bay a mess...." Spike goes to make his coffee. Unfortunately, he's still got a case of bed head going on. He still has to get his shower in. He looks over at Dust Devil and Scales. "For the record, I think Fortress Maximus will head to Earth about a week from now. So, that'll be a big load off your shoulders. That said, I sure appreciate all the help you've both given him and Cerebros for training." Dust Devil grins at Spike. His optics dart to Scales and then back to Spike, watching and nodding, "Sure Spikes...err Spike." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'do you think he got named Spike because of what his hair does when he wakes up?' GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike smirks "Did you just mix up Scales name and mine, Dusty?" Dust Devil's optics dart back and forth, "Err.. Maybe...." He clamps it shut to keep from laughing. Spike frowns and takes a sip of coffee and runs his hands through his unkempt bed head. "Huh...well, both our names start with 'S' - but otherwise, it's pretty easy to separate us." He takes a sip of coffee and sighs, looking at the Jenga tower. "Primus, how long did build this? I must have been totally sacked out, because I didn't feel my cot lift at all." (Radio) You transmit, "Maybe?" to Dust Devil. Scales tilts her head to give Dust Devil a long stare. "You shouldn't be putting fall hazards in a medical bay in the -first- place. What if we had an emergency?" Dust Devil's grins, "Ida subspaced everythin and had ta dig out Spike's packs later...and hopefully not Spike." He gives her his most innocent smile. >> Spike succeeds with his generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Spike smirks and gives Dust Devil's leg a shove. "I'm SO not going to miss fearing a prank like this when I get back home." Scales frowns. "Look... there's harmless pranks, like movin' stuff around a bit so it's not in the same place. An' then there's ones that get people hurt. This one? It could have gone really bad. If you're gonna do that kinda stuff, you oughta be sneakin' into Decepticon cities to do it. Not here." Spike nods, he gestures to Dust Devil. "Noted...so...I'm guessing an apology is in order?" Dust Devil sighs softly, "YEs ma'am....I'm sorry spike for trying to test your situational awareness, not realizin you'd fail miserably and cause me to go slightly overboard in seeing just how asleep ya were..." He grins and tries to protect himself from Scales. Spike looks up at Dust Devil and says flatly "That was one of the absolutely worst excuses I have ever heard in my life, and I've heard a ton of them." Dust Devil laughs brightly. "Oh come on...don't I get a creative out of it? Absolutely worst and most creative excuse for being an idiot?" Scales gives Dust Devil a hard look a little longer before she relents. "I catch you doin' something like that again, and it'll take more than just cleanin' it up to get outta trouble." Spike sighs and mumbles "Suppose it was one of more more creative endeavors." He points to Dust Devil. "That doesn't make it right though!" Dust Devil raises his hands as he gives up, "I really was bein really careful ta make sure he wasn't hurt." He grins at the pair. "Just gonna miss ya Spike." Scales sighs. "It's not just a matter of careful. Some places just need to be -safe-." Spike gives a playful 'punch' to Dust Devil's leg. "I'll be back..." He smirks "You can't get rid of me and Fort Max THAT easily." Dust Devil nods to Scales, "Yes ma'am..." He deflates a bit, "Yer gonna help me with Cerebros and Fort Still right while Spike is gone?" Scales nods. "'Course I am." She grins. "I'm not really mad- nobody got hurt. But I gotta take care of this place. I'm in charge." "...and thank Primus for that," Ratchet says as he strides into the room. "Your promotion is the best thing that's happened around here since the invention of the turbo-spanner." Starlock was shuffling around the medical center, optics dim and her mind a drift foggly in thoughts as she worked... Good, but mostly bad, slightly wondering what Ratchet's going to say once he hears from Jetfire... She'd shake her helm and walk to break room, and start making herself some ener-tea, and rubbed at the dark bags under her optics. Scales looks around at Ratchet, wide optics turning pale yellow with a blush of pink. Starlock looks over hearing Ratchet and gives him a nod of Acknowledgment, looking back to find a mug, remaining silent. Dust Devil points and laughs at Scales, "Someone's turnin colors...." He looks over at Ratchet and grins, "Hey Docbot!" Of course, there's a slight hum as forcefield generators warm up. Ratchet strides over to Scales and scoops her up to place on his shoulder, offering her a dataslug of updated reports. He calls over to Starlock, "Is my Autobot mug over there?" he asks. "The one with the crimson cross?" Hearing Dust Devil, though, immediately tarnishes his smile. "Oh, Primus," he grouses. "There goes my night." Scales settles, accepting the dataslug and checking it over. She'd been startled before, but work is a great distraction. Dust Devil smirks evilly, "Hey Since the trial period with Jetfire worked so well, they told me that medical is next. I can't wait to be here bright and early every mornin ta learn from you as you help mold me into a model Autobot. Hours and Hours of just Me and you Ratchet!" Starlock glances back then over for a few minutes, the sound of shuffling through the glasses, before she nods. "Yeah it's over here." She calls back softly, glancing back once more and then down back at the mugs, her finials drooping downwards. She lets her face mask silently fall into place. ''' '''She rolls her optics hearing Dust Devil, she knows he's just harassing Ratchet but it graits on her considering all his past interactions with medical. Ratchet throws up one arm, keeping the other lowered so as not to disturb Scales's perch. "By the Pit, what did I do to deserve that kind of punishment?" he wails in distress. He crosses the room to retrieve his mug, stopping to give Starlock a secret smile and a questioning look. Spike emerges after taking a shower. He immediately goes to check the screen showing shuttles going back and forth. He lets out a sigh of relief. The one for Earth, which will be carrying him, is still 'game' to go. Starlock glanced back up at him, her mouth hidden behind her mask, but her optics even though behind glasses did tell a lot, she looked tired and stressed out, her ridges knit and shakes her helm, pouring her ener-tea. Scales finishes reviewing the reports. "Still pretty quiet," she comments. "I'll be happy when Trailbreaker's cleared." Ratchet drops the mock horror and gives Starlock a smile. Glancing between her and the dragon on his shoulder he says, "You both have done a bang-up job." He places a reassuring hand on Starlock's shoulder a moment before grabbing his mug. He brings it to his desk and fills it with regular grade energon... before turning his back to the others and adding JUST a bit from a private flask. Turning back around he asks, "So how IS the old mech holdin' up?" Who's Ratchet calling OLD? Dust Devil is enjoying picking on Ratchet before he moves closer to where Ratchet is. "Did....I do okay when Trailbreaker got fried? I treated it like I'd have treated myself fer forcefield blowback. But he didn't bounce back like I do. Scales and I worked on a safet system ta stop this from happenin ta this level again." Jetfire walks in to follow-up with Starlock. He gives a relieved grin to see that Starlock is in the repair bay. He gives a respectful nod to Ratchet. "Greetings, Ratchet." He looks at Dust Devil and nods. "Dust Devil." Jetfire rests his hand on Dust Devil's shoulder. "Both Dust Devil and Scales did a tremendous job with the forcefields." He adds with a slight *tsk* "Our division could certainly benefit from Dust Devil's knowledge and potential, but it looks like he may remain under Chromia's division." Starlock gives Ratchet a tired smile, and nods. "Thank you.. I've been trying, and trying to adjust being back on the planet, lot of the changes to ge used too are.. hard" She'd start softly, looking down at her tea... Her finials twitch up as she looks right over to Jetfire, her frame tensing. "Ah.. Hello Jetfire, sir." Dust Devil grins and looks at Jetfire, "I just told Ratchet that they were gonna put me under his care fer a trial period too since it worked so well with you." Can he annoy two mechs with one threat? GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Jetfire nods evenly, then looks to Ratchet. "If you require an evaluation on my part, I would be happy to indulge." Scales gives Dust Devil a bit of a smile. "You did fine, Dusty. Trailbreaker's tough, but the backlash polarized some circuits on him. Tracking them all down took a while." Scales will pretend to have not seen Ratchet doctor his energon, even though she's up on his shoulder. Ratchet scowls at Dust Devil. "You did fine with Trailbreaker, but that does NOT earn you an internship in Medical! I'm gonna have enough trouble trainin' up Cerebros." He turns to Jetfire. "Give Chromia your reports - I'm well aware of what Dusty is capable of," he growls. Turning back to Starlock, his gruff expression softens. "It has been a bit crazy around here since your return. Is there any way we can help?" he asks. He quietly offers Scales an energoodie for her silenc-er, hard work in the lab. Jetfire says on top of Ratchet's concern "If you require additional time to recouperate, just say the word. We want you working at 100 percent, no matter how long that takes." ' "I think Cerebros would be good in medical.. He's got a lot of mannerisms like First Aid." She'd say, glancing down once more, a smile forming behind her mask. "...And I don't know it's just.. been a manner of getting integrated back in... few faces I know, and so many I don't..." She'd explain, stirring her tea with her mug. "...It's just lonely, but that's a me problem." She'd nod. ' ' ' ' "...I'll be.. okay." She says, not totally sure of that herself, glancing away. "Besides, done enough Jetfire, which I am grateful for." She'd nod, and take a vent burying what was trying to well up. "..I hope I've not been too much trouble since returning." She'd chuckle.' Dust Devil grins at Ratchet, "I'm completely messin with you about the internship. Besides...I don't need an internship to spend time tellin ya how much I appreciate ya and yer aim." Jetfire shakes his head and says calmly to Starlock "I can imagine how lonely it is, but just realize you have a support system here, and they will do everything in their power to ensure you are NOT alone." Spike looks up and clears his throat. "Ratchet?" Scales nibbles the energoodie happily, head tilted slightly in curiousity. It makes her look like some kind of pokemon on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet gives Starlock a rueful smile. "You've been great since your return. Give it some time - you'll feel part of the team again. Would you mind helping train Cerebros? You're right about Medical being a good home for him. Not all of us were built to fight." This coming from someone known to dropkick Soundwave. ''' '''Ratchet then turns to Dust Devil, picking up a wrench and flipping it in one of his borrowed hands. "Keep up the pranks and you'll be reminded how good my aim can be," he warns. Carefully looking down so as not to dislodge Scales, Ratchet asks patiently, "Yes, Spike?" Spike looks up at Ratchet. "Hyeah - just seeing if you need any help with Trailbreaker." "It is... I'm finding it harder then when I first came out of the academy, I admit.. But I am glad to hear that." She'd nod, before she then glances to Scales and then Dust Devil before looking back to Ratchet. "I'd be happy to... Just uhh, keep Dust Devil here out while I'm doing so." Chuckles the person who shot Megatron off the roof, and stun Overlord. ' '"..Siiides Dust Devil, I think General Hawk would flip his lid if we found out we let you into medical." She'd nod, before looking over to Spike, she finally smiles as her mask falls back and she starts sipping on her tea. Dust Devil grins, "I actually talked ta General Hawk. ME and him get along much better than we used ta...." Spike looks up at Starlock and grins. "Don't worry...I heard that Fortress Maximus needs to be deployed on Earth soon anyway - I'm guessing he'll be leaving in about a week." "I'm sure my staff has the situation well in hand, but I can't help being meddlesome and take a look," Ratchet grins. Carrying Scales over on his shoulder, he approaches Trailbreaker's berth. Trail's older, more primitive systems are indeed taking longer to bounce back than Dust Devil's more high-tech setup, but Autobot Medical already has him back on the mend. Ratchet glances at Starlock. "Thanks for the help. As for Dust Devil... better commanders than I have tried to keep him out of trouble. I can't make any promises in that regard," he chuckles. Spike heads over as well to see how Trailbreaker's doing. "I'm talking about with what happened to Guardian, or have you not told them yet?" She'd ask with a quirked ridge at Dust Devil, she knows what you did bot, she was the one that did her best to get the woman back together... though on that note, she looks back to Ratchet. "Alright, try is all I ask, else you may hear of me duck taping him to the roof, or I finally start going up one side him or down the other." She'd smirk. ' '"I've uh.. also been studying more human based medicine, I've Noticed /a lot/ of us op here don't actually know how to help tend to their injures, and if their gonna be up here, fighting with us, considering what happened with the Dire Wraiths not long ago..." she'd continue. Ratchet pauses at Trailbreaker's berth, allowing Spike to take the initial look while he turns his attention back to Starlock. "You have my full permission to tape him to the ceiling if you can catch him," he laughs. "As for human anatomy - you have an excellent point. First Aid and I have some rudimentary training, and we designed some organic repair bays in Fortress Maximus, but you're right - we need to be better repaired. Contact Doc and Hawk with the Joes. See if we can do more medical cross-training. We could use more human support as well - if any of 'em are a quarter as good as Spike here it could make the difference between life and death on the battlefield." Scales nods. "I wouldn't mind getting some actual training with humans," she says. Spike blushes slightly. "Uh...yeah." He looks at Starlock "Actually...well...okay, I don't command EDC anymore, but I'm still on the diplomatic end - I can coordinate with the Joes if you want." "Do you have a contact? frequency, email...?" She'd ask with a raised ridge as she walked over and pulled up a holo-screen, ready to get to doing that then and there. "I'd love to, I'm the type of person to go about and do something about an issue if no one else can." she'd explain and smile at Spike, chuckling. "Sooner the better." Spike looks around. "So...I had an idea - with Fortress Maximus sort of 'officially' making Earth his new home, and with the new EDC commander, I thought we could like...have an 'open house' with the Joes as sort of a goodwill gesture. Maybe give everyone a tour of Fortress Maximus, transform him, have him introduce himself, that sort of stuff." He looks at Ratchet and Starlock. "You think that's a good idea?" Ratchet looks from Spike to Starlock. "Sounds like we could do a little of both. Fortress Maximus might be the perfect location for Bot/Joe cross-training." Spike adds "So...you think that's a good idea, or should I just ask Crosscut?" "Not an open house kinda thing, i think he'd need to be introduced more slowly to all the joes, where he doesn't get spooked or overwhelmed." Starlock mused. "Would have to ask him." She would nod and looked to Ratchet. "That does sound like a much better idea, not as many people, good chance for him to get to know a number of joes more personally, and get comfortable with humans outside of You, Spike." She'd smile. Spike nods to Starlock. "Understood...just...hear me out." He adds "When we created Fortress Maximus, it was because without Metroplex, it seemed like the Autobots were very close to having their entire Earth defense wiped out. I don't want humans to feel that dread again." He adds "With an open house, I just meant, the Joes - whomever wants to arrive - they could actually tour inside Fortress Maximus - look around. See the facilities, and then, afterward, once everyone's out - have him meet them, by getting into his robot form." "Well, again, you'd have to ensure Forte-- Fort, is okay with that, as.. I think the only other human interaction he's had was at that funeral and that was limited, at least to my knowledge, so my observation and possible problems that may occur." Starlock would try to explain better. "It's not a bad idea don't get me wrong, I'm just mostly trying to help point out possible issues where you can prep for them, or uhh.. what's the word.." She'd poin her hand thinking, an optic of hers glitching. "...Do a thing where you can prevent them from happening?" She says looking confused. "...my moduals glitching." Ratchet narrows his optics at Spike. "You don't work for Crosscut anymore. You're in my medbay again, kid, and I said it was fine. You can fine-tune Fort Max's repair pods as well while you're at it." He glances at Starlock. "She's right, though. Do it in stages - first, just the top mechanical and medical personnel from the Joes. We don't need to be knee-deep in human looky-loos like it was some Primus-damned Spring Break." Spike frowns at Ratchet. "Duh..." He shakes his head "Do you think I'd make this a publicity stunt? I'm just making this a goodwill gesture between us and the Joes." He adds "And...for the record, I DO sort of work for Crosscut still. I mean, I work WITH him, but still." He looks at Starlock. "Look, I spoke with Fortress Maximus...alone - and he was cool with it. I can't really talk to him with just Cerebros and Fortress Maximus, because they're not exactly... fully synched yet." Dust Devil says, "Spike would probably volunteer me fer a medic dummy....hmmmm not sure cadaver would be the right term....vivedaver?"" ' "Long as you talked to him, and he's cool with it." Starlock gave a pair of thumbs up. "Seems good to go." She'd smile and nodded to Ratchet, before looking back, and took a seat there near Ratchet's desk, folding her legs. "..what do you mean not fully synced? I mean i know you all talked about how he was sorta.. being avoidant, after that whole mess with the cons attacking Iacon." ' ' Starlock then looks flatly at Dust Devil. "That's a dead person who's donated their corpse to science and medical practice after death." she'd say dryly.' Spike looks at Starlock and rubs the bridge of his nose. "So..." He sighs. "It's complicated." He looks at Starlock first. "Fortress Maximus needs a 'driver' - hence, Cerebros, who, I know is obviously far more than just Fortress Maximus' head." He adds "That said...when it's just Fort Max and Cerebros... they're very different beings. And as a result..." He gestures with his left and right hands not entirely meeting. "They're sort of opposed, and when it's just me and Fortress Maximus - it's also not the best link-up." He looks at Dust Devil. "He's had exposure to all three combinations." Scales peers down. "Yeah, he sounds kinda like the Hulk when he and Cerebros are trying to work together." Starlock stares as she processes it all and lets out a simple. "Huh..." in thought. "...Didn't expect Cerebros to be the one contributing aggressive or serious personality and emotional factors." She'd muse, but her optics fall on Dust Devil. "...Actually nevermind, I can see it." Spike shakes his head "No...it's just... so..." He frowns. "So...both Fortress Maximus are serious...so, that's one thing they share, and it comes across. And Cerebros is very peaceful, and Fortress Maximus...while not exactly a warmonger, is definitely down for a fight, so that's sort of a severed tie." He adds "So, their similarities aren't a lot, so with just the both of them, the end product is kinda...limiting." He looks at Scales. "I didn't say 'dumb' - just...limiting." Scales hehs. "I didn't say dumb either." Spike grins. "I know." He adds "I just wanted to make sure it was known that 'I' didn't say 'dumb.'" Starlock chuckles. "Their not dumb, believe me, just sounds more like a uh.. disagreement then anything, I know Aid Also had a lot of trouble in the past with people thinking his way of being a pacifist was... stupid." she'd nod. "When really it was just people not understanding he was more /defensive/ than offensive." Dust Devil grins, "WHich is why Me and Spike had a sparring session....which was totally awesome!" GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil adds, "First Aid is at least willing to pick up a weapon to defend others. I can't even get Cerebros ta do that. And he needs ta train. So I've been tryin ta find other ways of gettin him ta do the same things without it quite bein fightin." Spike breathes out his nose and looks at Dust Devil, and bites his lower lip. Starlock gives Dust Devil and Spike a raised brow. "...I dunno when I talked to him in the medical bay after that incident at harmonex, second one, he seemed to understand, but I do have an idea to maybe show him to at least defend himself." She'd muse. "It's not underhanded, and would actually be part of his medical training here, and would lead him to make his /own/ choice... It's how I got to mine after all, I never wanted to hurt anyone.. at least, at the start." She'd nod. Dust Devil says, "But Starlock, he's got to learn ta be part of Fort Max and Spike first before he decides to have a career in medical. As much as it would be nice ta just say ta him yeah screw it, be yer own mech, until they're able to work more independently, they need ta work better together." Spike nods to Starlock. "Yeah...he has a point." He looks at Dust Devil. "He was with me when we took Cerebros' body down to Vector Sigma, and Vector Sigma...for reasons I don't think I'll ever know...tasked the three of us to work together." Scales nods. "An' I offered to help learn how to use a gun with him. It's not like I'm gonna ever use one in battle, but it's always neat to learn something new.. I thought company might help." "..Haven't you ever through that also maybe part of the issue? All pushing to hard to one thing and to allowing him the room to try other things at the same time?" She'd ask with a raised ridge. "..Lik, I'm stubborn, so I know what it's like to rebel against people who try to force me to do one thing, and one thing only without any room for anything else." She'd tap her lip. "..And you know could actually add you two, three even if you want Scales, into this idea of mine to get him to see /what/ we're talking about without actually having to experience an actual traumatic event." Dust Devil sighs, "I'm all for him learnin other stuff. But like next week he HAS to go to Earth. Which means he can't stay and train here. Now if he wants to help out with medical on Earth, that would be okay. But he's gotta go. I'm sure if you asked Prime, you could probaly head to Earth too if you wanted to help train him. Once Trailbreaker is up and movin, I was gonna head over ta make sure he's got a friend and show him the sights." Spike nods wearily at Starlock. "Look...I don't know why Vector Sigma put me in this situation, but he did. And most likely, I've made some mistakes with Cerebros. Some big mistakes. But all I can do is just make sure the NEXT thing I do is the right thing. So, I'm hoping Cerebros is resiliant enough to weather my mistakes. Because he may not like me, and he doesn't need to. But I love him. And I'm going to do everything in my power to help him." He looks at Dust Devil and gives a smirk. "No...you can stay on Cyb'tron." Starlock's optics settled into a half-lidded position. "It won't take a week, hell, all it requires is a scheduled day." She'd huff, specially as /no one/ bother to ask what this idea was, and decided herself just to say it instead of whiting. "...The training simulators have a holo-sim function, they can run simulated scenarios, all we need to do, is load up one of the ones used to train field medics, that simulates a live combat scenario where the medics have to get people out, and have him, Spike, maybe Scales, and me in there with him, and he will basically /have/ to listen too you Spike and work together to complete the objective." She'd say stubbornly. Spike nods slowly to Starlock. "I like it...I like it quite a bit," to Starlock. He sighs "Unfortunately...I'm going to be headed out later. Do you think you would be able to assist Scales, or Dust Devil?" He adds "I'll resume his training on Earth. It's just that I gotta get to Earth now." "Travel safely, Spike," Ratchet finally interjects. "I'll help set up the trainin' holos as well." The internal speakers emit "Shuttle - Victory - departing in 800 astroseconds." Spike blinks. "Oh! That's mine!" He smirks and grabs his bags. He looks around "Be safe, all of you." He gives a thankful nod to Starlock. "Thanks for helping Cerebros." He then looks at Dust Devil and grins. "Never try what you did this morning on me again..." He then looks at Ratchet and gives a friendly nod. "I'll tell dad you said 'Hi' - and you told him that he's still the better mechanic between the two of you." "It doesn't provoke him into fighting, sure the /choice/ will be there, but the main goal would be to show him the importance to LISTENING and working with you spike, and hopefully provoke thought, because most medic are defenseless, and do end up killed when their unit fails to protect them, or they don't have someone like me ready to jump in as a distraction and defendant... While it will be trumadic in some regard, it wouldn't be so much so as a real field would be, where actual lives would be lost." She'd further explain. before nodding. ' '"Hopefully we'll all meet on earth for that training session with Fort." she'd grin. "And Cerebros will have had time to processes such." She'd smile. "See, I'm not totally against y'all." she'd grin. "See ya', friend." Ratchet laughs and shakes a joking fist at Spike Scales waves to Spike. "Have a good trip! Say hi to the kids!" Spike huffs a few bags over his shoulder and looks at Starlock. "No one said you were against us, Starlock. We're all on the same side here." He gives a friendly wave to Scales. "Thanks, Scales!" Spike adds to Scales "If you can, stop by Earth sometime! Otherwise...I'm sure I'll see you back here sometime." Scales nods, then looks at Ratchet. "I'll talk to this guy about vacation time." She grins. Ratchet raises his hands. "You don't report to me," he laughs. "Ask Blaster! I'm sure he'd never turn down an excuse to go back to Earth." First Aid peeks into medical. "Wow. Quite a crowd in here tonight. Everything okay?" he asks. "And I just missed Spike it seems." Spike can be heard near First Aid. "No, I'm just about out the door, headed back to Earth." He looks up and grins at First Aid. "Take it easy!" He then walks past Dust Devil and gives a begrudging nod and gives a playful punch on his leg. "Make good choices..." Starlock perks up some seeing First Aid, she still looks somber, but in a much better mood, and smiles instantly at him. "Hey Aid." She'd grin. "Yeah.. mostly talking about a number of things, like running Cerebros through one of the field-medic holo-sim scenarios for training... And something of a uh,, meeting with a joes to learn more human medical and us teaching them cybertronian medical." She would grin with a wink. "Interested In that?" First Aid looks to Spike "Have a good trip." he says. "Tell your family I said hi." He waves to starlock. "Hey there." he moves over to stand by her quietly. Scales hehs. "Well, I still gotta make sure things with the Center are straight if I'm gonna be away," she says, ducking her head a little. "Bein' in charge of somethin' is like bein' on call all the time." Dust Devil grins at Spike and sighs, "Yessir..." He looks back at the medics and sighs, "He does realize I never pull the same prank twice right?" Spike runs out before his one trip back to Earth ends. Ratchet smirks. "I can mind the store if you want to go to Earth, Scales," Ratchet says softly. First Aid offers "I can take care of things too. I mean I know its a busy. Busy time on Earth for emergencies right now. Its what we like to call the 'christmas light fire' season, but I can stay around here if needed." Starlock pokes Aid playfully, offering a seat beside her. "Should also join us in learning how to tend to human injuries, Aid, since everyone went to you when it came to them." She'd chuckle. "Don't you think?" She'd ask tierdly, before looking to Dust Devil. "I'm sure he's aware, but what goes unsaid, is never heard, as they say." Scales nods to First Aid. "I do wanna at least get some training on human injuries. Especially if Spike an' Dust Devil are gonna play around." Dust Devil says, "I wouldn't mind a refresher course eventually. Cerebros should learn how ta treat human injuries...just in case he has to help Spike." Ratchet smirks, "That makes sense. I'll cover anyone's shift that needs to travel to Earth to cross-train in organic repair." Scales ruffles her wings and hops a bit on Ratchet's shoulder. "Christmas time on Earth! Lights an' singing an' glitter!" Ratchet chuckles. "Sounds terrible. I'll stay on Cybertron, thankyouverymuch," he grumbles grouchily Dust Devil sighs, "I have ta stay here though and make sure that Trailbreaker comes around soon. I figure a few more weeks of spendin time with Ratchet, I can be so helpful and all..." Ratchet says, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Dust Devil. In fact, I'll make sure of it personally. You can go." First Aid nods "Of course! I work with the humans closely and I would love to learn how to help them. Its my duty as a protectobot to learn. If I didndnt I couldnt learn my job well could I?" Starlock's optic twitches. "Considering I saw one ripped apart by Dire Wraiths? Yes.. Yes definitely." She laughs weakly, mostly trying to supress the horrible image, but takes a ent and calm down, pushing herself up, giving Aid a Gesture of 'one moment'. "Yeah.. It's an idea." She'd nod and frowns, and starts moving towards Ratchet. Ratchet looks up from Trailbreaker as Starlock approaches. Dust Devil's optics brighten, "Nono...I couldn't leave ya with all this work and you workin so hard with no source of entertainment and comraderie. I'll Talk ta Optimus and tell him that you need me so you won't be lonely especially with everyone leavin..." Scales hums something quietly as she gives Trailbreaker a look over from her perch. Starlock waits for a moment, just to ensure she doesn't interrupt him, or any of his work, and then she just breaks down, and hugs him tightly. "...Thanks." Ratchet freezes a moment, unused to physical affection. Finally, however, he pats Starlock awkwardly on the back and smiles. "My pleasure."